


I Forgot What I Was Losing My Mind About

by PagebyPaige



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance (mention)
Genre: Fans, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Self Loathing, fob fans were assholes, self hatred, twitter hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Patrick's insecure and he can't remember why but it has something to do with asshole fans on Twitter and a certain Mikey Way.





	I Forgot What I Was Losing My Mind About

**Author's Note:**

> oops, I did it again, I forgot what I was losing my mind about
> 
> Prompt from the fall out boy may creations challenge on tumblr - lyrics from young and menace
> 
> Enjoy!

The usually docile Patrick shoves his way past his roommate for the night when they finally reach the door to the hotel room. They're both exhausted and they can't seem to get the door open fast enough. When it finally does swing open they're half-running, half-walking to the beds, each claiming one while Pete shouts, "I call first shower!"

Patrick lets him have it, choosing to lay on his stomach on the bed and scroll mindlessly through social media. Most everything he skims is harmless, but the occasional fan commenting on his weight or appearance does admittedly bring his self esteem down a bit, though Pete would scold him for it. The worst ones, though, are the fans that bring Patrick's worst fears to life. He knows there was something between Pete and Mikey back in '05, he's not naive enough to deny that. However, that's over and Pete loves him now. It really stings, though, when fans voice Patrick's worst insecurities aloud.

_Pete should be with Mikey. He's thin and they both play bass and they love each other!!!1! If Patrick wasn't such a clingy bitch they'd probably already be together!!_

As strange as it is, Patrick finds it really comforting how many of their fans 'ship' him with Pete, since however creepy it is, there are people who believe in the relationship as much as he does. Sadly, for every fan that wants him and Pete to be together for the rest of eternity, there's at least one who thinks Pete belongs with Mikey Way. Patrick tries not to let their comments go to his head, but he constantly worries that he's not enough for Pete, so when people publicly express that belief, it really messes with him.

As Patrick waits for Pete in the shower, he accidentally clicks on the 'petekey' tag and he can't seem to tear his eyes away. Thousands and thousands of posts by people who truly believe that he and his boyfriend shouldn't be together - that he's not enough. Patrick barely feels the tears as they make hot tracks down his cheeks, and he loses track of what even set him off so badly all of the sudden.

He cries into the sleeve of his sweater, his phone falling onto the bed beside him. He doesn't hear the water cut off, or Pete walk into the room and say his name. He feels the bed dip beside him and lifts his head to find Pete sitting next to him. He bursts into a fresh round of tears and he isn't even sure why, but Pete glances over at him and then stretches himself out across Patrick's bed, pulling the tiny man into his warm chest. He pulls off his hat and tosses it to the side for now and then allows Pete to snuggle him as he cries.

"What got you so upset?" A concerned Pete whispers into his ear after a while, though he probably has figured it out by now.

"'M not really sure, honestly," Patrick replies, his voice still thick in his throat.

"How can you not know?" Pete asks softly.

"I don't know, I guess I just kind of... forgot?" Patrick knows it sounds ludicrous as soon as it leaves his lips, but he's telling the truth. Now that Pete's here, he doesn't even remember why he was crying.

"'Trick, you've gotta tell me what gets you like this or I can't fix it," Pete chides gently.

"I know, sorry..." Patrick would hang his head if he could.

"It's okay Patrick. It's just that this happens every time I find you crying, and I can't fix it if I don't know what's bothering you."

"Okay Pete, I'll try."

"Love you, 'Trick."

"Love you too, Pete."

When they wake up, Pete asks again.

"Remember yet, 'Trick?" Pete asks, breaking the silence of the morning with his sleep-thick voice.

"Not really," Patrick says.

"Remember what you were doing when it happened, even?"

"I was probably on my phone, since that's the only thing on the bed."

"Yeah? We're making progress, Patrick."

"Mmhm," Patrick agrees.

Pete picks up his boyfriends phone and unlocks it. The moment the screen reveals Patrick's activities, Pete knows what happened.

_Pete should be with Mikey. He's thin and they both play bass and they love each other!!!1! If Patrick wasn't such a clingy bitch they'd probably already be together!!_

Pete hates that people on Twitter and things are so rude to Patrick. The poor guy doesn't need anything else to hate about himself, and now people are making him cry himself to fucking sleep over a guy Pete half-dated in 2005. Pete turns the phone off and lets it drop to the bed.

"Patrick," he says gently.

"Hm?" Patrick asks, depressingly oblivious.

"Mikey Way can go fuck himself." And at that moment, Patrick remembers.

He starts crying again, falling into Pete's chest. He feels Pete's arms around him and allows himself to relax. He tries to speak, but every time his voice just comes out as burbled sobs.

"Shh, Patrick," Pete hushes him. "It's okay. I've got you. And for the record, I never even liked him all that much." Patrick just cries into his chest, and Pete just holds him close.

"On the bright side, I think I've got some new song lyrics."

Patrick gives a choked kind of laugh. I'm "And they won't be about Mikey Way?"

Pete chuckles too. "Not in any way he wants them to be."

Patrick smiles into Pete's shirt. "Wanna tell me what they are?"

"I was thinking... oops, I did it again, I forgot what I was losing my mind about..."

Patrick pulls his head up. "So how does dubstep sound?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts, tell me I'm a piece of shit, I don't care. pls comment tho it means a lot


End file.
